


I had a girl

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Murder, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns a secret about Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had a girl

Harry wandered around the Black residence, looking in room after room in wonderment at the history kept on the walls and in the moving photos, as he waited for Sirius and the other members of the order to finish their discussion. He was still trying to take it all in, the possibility of war in the near future, the thought of losing more people he loved, it was unbearable. 

While lost in these tormenting thoughts Harry stumbled aimlessly into someone's bed chambers, and if he was correct, this was the master chamber. It didn't have the same dark feeling of the rest of the house, the walls scattered with numerous moving pictures, the bed's crimson sheets and duvet made to a t. Upon closer inspection of the pictures Harry could see a younger Sirius & Remus standing side by side grinning in the hogwarts courtyard. Another showed his father and the other Marauders in the common room, clearly laughing at something one of them must have said, and Harry smiled back at them as his eyes meet with his fathers. Next he stumbled on a group photo with numerous people, his mother and father, Sirius and Remus, they'd grown up here.

As he moved down the row of portraits he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in his heart. He had always wanted to ask his parents what they had been like growing up, wanted to hear stories that only they could tell him, and he would never get that chance. With a heavy heart Harry turned around and scanned the area by the bed, a single photo frame standing on a mahogany side table, similar to the one he had of his parents only a different time, place and people. A young Sirius could be seen, arms wrapped around a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, both of them wearing matching smiles that went from ear to ear as they goofed around on the sandy shore of a beach. 

"There you are." Sirius' voice cut through the silence and made Harry jump. Without realizing it he had sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the photo, wondering if she was someone who'd known him. Harry looked up at his godfather like a deer in headlights before hastily placing the photo back in it's spot. "S-sorry." Harry stuttered out as Sirius entered the room and grabbed the photo, his eyes softening as he looked it over. "No need to be." He said as he smiled at Harry before putting the picture down.

"If you don't mind, who was she?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Sirius thought for a moment and Harry saw the pain glaze over his eyes before he blinked and it was gone. "Just...someone from my past." he said in a low, hesitant voice.

"Poppycock," both Harry and Sirius turned towards the sound of the voice and found Remus leaning on the open door frame before he pushed off it and uncrossed his arms, entering the room. He picked up the picture and fingered the frame, a smile on his face. "Boy it's been a while since I last seen you smile like that, Sirius." he said as his eyes trailed over to his gloomy looking friend who snatched the picture from his hands and placed it face down on the side table this time, tears clearly prickling in his eyes. "Sorry." Remus said at his friends crumbling mood as he placed his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner while Harry stood silently and watched the interaction.

Finally regaining himself Sirius looked at Harry with a small smile. "I had a girl," he began.  _Had._ A word Harry identified loosely with lost and never to be seen again, closely associated with pain, because  _had_  meant it had once been yours and it was probably something you wanted more than anything in the world but then it was gone, just like that. "but she was killed, all thanks to Peter Pettigrew." he said, eyes downcast at the floor as he sighed deeply. "What was she like?" Harry asked, hoping to lighten to mood and get Sirius talking about happier times, better times, because all this talk of death was really putting a damper on his mood.

"She was one of a kind, that's for sure." Remus interjected with a fond smile. "Their first meeting ever, she whacked him round the head with her textbook and stormed out of class." Sirius began to chuckle at the memory. "It was because I turned her pencil into a slug when she wasn't paying attention and she got a fist full of slim. Gave myself away by laughing to hard." he reminisced with his old friend. "Oh but she got you back the next day," Remus said with big eyes and a giant grin before he nudged Harry with his elbow. "She enchanted him so that every single hair on him went _pink_." Remus said as Sirius shook his head and gripped the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb as he laughed, Harry grinning from ear to ear at the thought.

"Basically all through year 5 we had a pranking war going on between us to see who could out-do the other, and I'll be damned if she won." Sirius said, the same look of disbelief on his face all these years later as he looked at Remus. "You may have had everyone else fooled but I wasn't. You  _let_ her win-" "Bollocks!" "No! you let her win because you fell in love with her-" "Christ Moony-" the two of them began to bicker, Harry's eyes darting back and forth like he was watching a ping pong match when Molly Weasley's voice cut through the air and called them to dinner. "Come now, Harry." Sirius said as he gripped his god son by the shoulder and pulled him in close to his side as they exited his room and joined the others for diner.

 


End file.
